1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmission apparatus and, more particularly, to an image transmission apparatus suitable for transmitting a still image.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional still image transmission apparatus is available in which still images reproduced from a magnetic sheet such as a video floppy disk are temporarily stored in an image memory and are sequentially read out according to a data transmission rate. In such an apparatus, a plurality of color signals are sequentially transmitted in units of frees. According to conventional techniques, after a transmission start command is given, a display is performed so as to indicate that image information is being transmitted. However, a transmission color mode display representing which color information is sent and a display representing which frame consisting of color signals is being sent are not performed.
If a transmission fails due to a transmission line failure, the sender does not understand which frame consisting of image signals was being sent. As a result, appropriate processing cannot be performed.
An image signal and frequency-multiplexed data (to be referred to as ID data hereinafter) associated with the image signal are stored in a video floppy disk.
However, in a conventional transmission apparatus, the image signal reproduced from the recording medium can be transmitted, but the ID data cannot be transmitted.
The ID data is lost in the transmission of such an image signal, and thus the image signal cannot be effectively utilized on the basis of the ID data.
Another conventional transmission apparatus utilizing a plate cylinder is known as a still image information transmission apparatus.
When a plurality of still images are to be transmitted in the above apparatus, the plate must be replaced for every transmission cycle.
Still another conventional transmission apparatus is also plausible to reproduce still image information, store it in a memory, and then transmit the stored still image information with the time base being changed.
Tn order to send a plurality of still images in any conventional apparatus, the reproduction position must be manually set and the information must be sent after manual adjustment.